The Brainx Strikes Back
This is the 3rd episode of the Brainx Saga. Roles Starring *Toothy *Lumpy *Splendid *Brainx *Lifty and Shifty Featuring *Russell *Handy *Flippy Plot ''last time on Happy Tree Friends: '' ''(clip from previous episode of Brainx's bloody death from Flippy and the steamroller) '' ''we now return you to your regularly scheduled saga. '' Shortly after the defeat of Brainx, everyone threw a party. Cuddles, Sniffles and all the ones who died came back to life to celebrate. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty decide to take Brainx's body and sell it for money. They carry it in a bag, dragging it the whole way. They reach their house, where they take part of his DNA and put it in the cloning machine they stole from Sniffles. When Brainx walks out of the machine, he spots Lifty and Shifty and cackles menacingly. He spins them poth around, takes some gold coins, and throws them at them. The metal combined with the spinning grinds them into a head, a bloody middle (like an apple core) and legs. They fall over dead, so Brainx takes their car and drives into town. He decides to get revenge on the people who defeated him. At Russell's house, Russell is watching TV. He reaches for the remote, and spots a knife on the table. Not remembering it being there earlier, He takes the knife and throws it in the trash can. Brainx, hiding in there, grabs the knife and sneaks out. He throws the knife at the remote, breaking it. When Russell gets up to change the channel manually, Brainx takes the remote and jabs it in Russell's head with the handle of the knife. Russell yells 'YAR!' and panics. Brainx spins the remote like a top, driving it through his skull and coming out of his mouth. Russell pokes his hand through the hole, and then falls over dead. Brainx laughs, and runs outside to find his next victim. Handy is at a construction site, kicking a box towards Toothy (who is also building). Brainx throws a pebble to distract Handy, so hw grabs the box and runs. Handy starts looking for the box while Brainx looks at its contents- a whole bunch of nails. He throws one nail at Toothy, who falls down the ladder. He falls on Handy, who can't get up. Brainx throws the rest of the nails on him, and he screams. Toothy picks him up and carries him to a hospital, right before takes a magnnet and throws it. the magnet attracts the nails, and they rip right through his skin and leave a big hole in him. The nails also go right through Toothy, killing him as well. Brainx runs away as Lumpy sees them. At Flippy's house, Flippy is watching TV. He starts flipping through channels fast, reminding him of a gun and making him flip out. He looks out the windoe and sees Brainx. He jumps out the window and tackles him, rolling around. Splendid sees them and can't decide who to save. He picks up both of them and throws them through a window into a washing machine. He pulls out Flippy, and turns it on. Brainx gets pulverized by the washing machine, turning him into nothing but blood. Splendid high-fives Flippy, who is now normal, and flies away. At Lifty & Shifty's house again, the cloning machine once again clones Brainx. Brainx laughs evilly to the sky, zooming out as the words THE END appear. Moral ''Trilogies must have awesome endings! '' Trivia *This is the last episode of the Brainx Saga. Any other episodes featuring him will not be part of the saga. *This is the first time Splendid interacted with Brainx. *This is the first episode to not feature Cuddles, Nutty, or Flaky. *The cloning machine is an explanation on why they keep coming back to life. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images